


Should I Teach You?

by YumeBaah



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeBaah/pseuds/YumeBaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O novo professor de inglês era, em um termo simples e exato, espetacular. Mas qual era mesmo o horário em que daria aula para Hibari?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I Teach You?

Para a admiração de todos os alunos daquela turma, com exceção de certos três integrantes da máfia, o novo professor de inglês era, em um termo simples e exato, _espetacular_. 

Burburinhos entre as garotas se tornaram cada vez mais audíveis, “Ele é lindo!”, “Maravilhoso!”, “E esse cabelo? *suspiro*”. Até mesmo alguns rapazes tiveram que dar o braço a torcer após verem qual era o carro de propriedade do novo professor. 

Mas, como nem sempre o que é bom dura muito, os gritinhos e expressões de surpresa foram logo interrompidos por um baque alto. A porta da sala fora abruptamente aberta por um nervoso líder do Comitê Disciplinar. 

– Então era aqui que você estava, heh? Vou te morder até a morte! 

Hibari avançara rapidamente para cima de Dino – a paz da escola de Namimori não podia ser perturbada por mais tempo, afinal –, que mal conseguiu se desviar. 

Como era de se esperar, o menino era ágil e muito preciso. O italiano não revidava, ele não queria que nenhum dos ali presentes se ferisse. E, além do mais, ele também não estava em posse de seu chicote (imagine só o que os pobres alunos iriam pensar se vissem seu professor com aquele tipo de _arma_... tsc tsc). 

Não havia muito espaço para fugir dos golpes, e Dino não parecia muito disposto a correr até o telhado da escola, muito menos de arrastar aquela luta sem sentido por muito mais tempo. 

Mantendo a calma e se concentrando no que estava prestes a fazer, ele esperou até que Hibari o atacasse novamente. Então, no momento certo, segurou firmemente os braços do menor, evitando que aquelas duas armas de metal atingissem seu corpo. 

Diante de tal situação ninguém ousava mover um músculo, quanto mais emitir qualquer tipo de ruído. Todos conheciam muito bem o líder do Comitê Disciplinar, ele era _assustador_. 

Tsuna, já desesperado, estava praticamente em prantos. _Eles vão se matar!_ E o pior, iam acabar matando-o junto.

Yamamoto, com seus costumeiros bom humor e falta de noção de perigo, ria abertamente da cena. _Esses dois sabem mesmo como se divertir, HAHAHA!_

Gokudera mantinha sua usual carranca. O garoto não tinha o mínimo interesse pelas briguinhas ridículas daqueles idiotas. Afinal, _por que eles não iam resolver seus problemas em outro lugar?_ Um quarto seria ótimo. E na Itália, de preferência, bem longe de seu precioso Jyuudaime. 

Durante um instante Hibari parou e observou tudo à sua volta. Não era como se ele quisesse que todos aqueles herbívoros ficassem olhando para ele e Dino como se os dois fossem explodir a escola ou algo parecido. Isso seria, no mínimo, algo inimaginável de se acontecer. Como admirador da maravilhosa de cidade de Namimori, Hibari Kyoya jamais deixaria que aquele prédio sofresse um arranhão sequer. 

Livrando-se dos braços do italiano, Hibari dirigiu-se até a porta com a cara fechada de sempre. Mas antes que pudesse abri-la a voz melodiosa de Dino chegou a seus ouvidos. 

– Nee~ Kyoya, será que você pode me dizer em qual horário eu irei te dar aula? (eu não consegui entender nada do que está escrito nesse papel que me entregaram, desculpe) Eu realmente mal posso esperar para relembrar nossos dias de “professor e aluno”. – Sorriu. 

Assim que as palavras terminaram de ser ditas, uma tonfa passou voando rente ao rosto de Dino, fincando-se na parede atrás dele. O barulho da porta sendo bruscamente fechada fora ouvido e logo ninguém mais podia sentir a presença de Hibari próxima dali.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi essa história depois de ler aquele capítulo em que o Dino aparece como professor, não deu pra resistir :P


End file.
